SpongeBob: Time Among Us
is an American adventure-fantasy-science fiction-comedy video game based on by . It is developed by and published by Paramount Digital Entertainment through Nickelodeon Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on May 1st, 2019. Synopsis Plankton has developed a device that allows him to go back in time and to travel through dimensions, using it to find the Krabby Patty secret formula. As a result, SpongeBob and Patrick travel through dimensions to find him as they face alternate versions of themselves, along with some of their ancestors and descendants, with some of them not being that friendly. Characters Main *'SpongeBob SquarePants' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a happy-go-lucky sea sponge who finds out that Plankton is using a time-travelling device to get the Krabby Patty secret formula, being out to stop him. *'Patrick Star' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - SpongeBob's somehow idiotic best friend who joins him on his quest to stop Plankton from getting the Krabby Patty secret formula, often getting into trouble due to his stupidity. Supporting *'Squidward Tentacles' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - SpongeBob and Patrick's grumpy neighbor who despises working at the Krusty Krab and SpongeBob, despite occasionally showing some love for him. *'Eugene H. Krabs' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - the greedy owner of the Krusty Krab and SpongeBob and Squidward's boss who is obsessed with money, despite still caring about SpongeBob. *'Sandy Cheeks' (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) - SpongeBob's Southern-accented squirrel friend who is extremely intelligent and skilled in karate, being hinted that she has a crush on him. *'Gary the Snail' (vocal effects by Tom Kenny) - a snail who is SpongeBob's pet, acting like he was a cat. *'Pearl Krabs' (voiced by Lori Alan) - Mr. Krabs' teenage daughter who, unlike him, likes to spend money and TBD. *'Mrs. Puff' (voiced by ) - SpongeBob's driving teacher who despises him mainly for often TBD. *'Larry the Lobster' (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - a muscular lifeguard who TBD. *'Mermaid Man' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - SpongeBob's elderly idol who TBD. **'Barnacle Boy' (also voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - Mermaid Man's sidekick who TBD. *'Perch Perkins' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Bikini Bottom's local newscaster who randomly appears to report about SpongeBob and Patrick's adventures. Alternate dimensions *'Captain Krabs' (also voiced by Clancy Brown) - a pirate counterpart to Mr. Krabs, like his standard counterpart, who loves money and helps SpongeBob to get back TBD. **'First Mate Squidward' (also voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - a pirate counterpart to Squidward who is Captain Krabs' first mate. *'SpongeGar' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - a prehistoric ancestor to SpongeBob who aids SpongeBob in order to stop Plankton TBD. *'Patar' (also voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - a prehistoric ancestor to Patrick who also helps his descendant to TBD. * Antagonists *'Sheldon Plankton' (also voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - the owner of the Chum Bucket and Mr. Krabs' arch-nemesis who is out to get the Krabby Patty secret formula by using a time-travelling device in order to assemble an army of alternate Planktons. **'Karen Plankton' (voiced by Jill Talley) - Plankton's supercomputer wife who is behind most of his schemes, even though sometimes disagreeing with some of his schemes. *'Patchy the Pirate' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - SpongeBob's biggest fan who appears as the TBD. **'Potty the Parrot' (also voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - Patchy's pet parrot who TBD. *'Squilliam Fancyson' (also voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Squidward's arch-rival who appears TBD. *'The Flying Dutchman' (voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray) - a pirate ghost who TBD. *'DoodleBob' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - a crudely drawn self-portrait of SpongeBob who is out to replace him as the one and only SpongeBob. Alternate dimensions *'Captain Plankton' (also voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - a pirate counterpart to Plankton who sails around pirate time Bikini Bottom to steal the Krusty Krab secret booty. *'Planktor' (also voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - a prehistoric ancestor to Plankton who attacks the TBD. * Levels * Quotes *'Plankton:' At last, with this dimensional device, I'll be able to assemble an army of Planktons and I'll finally get the Krabby Patty secret formula! I will have unlimited power! He laughs as Karen is confused. *'Karen:' Uhh, boss? There might be a problem with it. *'Plankton:' Yes? What kind, Karen? *'Karen:' What if someone discovers and tries to avoid that? I dunno, like SpongeBob. *'Plankton:' That idiot? * Trivia *The video game is dedicated to the memory of the series' creator Stephen Hillenburg as he passed away on November 26th, 2018 due to complications from amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. *The video game marks the first time since 2012 where Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy have speaking roles in a SpongeBob SquarePants-related media, albeit with new voice actors due to Ernest Borgnine's death in 2012 and Tim Conway's retirement in 2016. **Conway would end up to pass away thirteen days after the game's release. *The story mode has one of the longest story modes for an E10+ game, lasting around 20 hours. Category:Video games Category:Paramount Digital Entertainment Category:Nickelodeon Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas